


I still remember you

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: "She was just a pure ray of sunshine that...didn't deserve it. He nearly choker in his sob, although managed to stifle it before Nova could turn around. And when she did, she ignored the strangled sound he made and showed another picture."You two are the only ones that wore capes."
Relationships: Georgia Rawles | Lady Indomitable & Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Kudos: 8





	I still remember you

It had been months since Simon had thought about it. Well,...about her.

Georgia.

The small woman who carried a crowd on her back. When the Renegades had started becoming popular, of course she was about the center of attention. But why shouldn't she be? She was a hero after all.

One of Gatlon's first and ever loved heroes. And, a pretty one, at that. So, of course, she would have the lot rolling out red carpets for her feet to touch, even though she floated most of time.

And, like a sudden flash of thunder, she no longer floated. Then, annoyingly to Simon, the theories had popped up. About her death.

_She was murdered!_

_No, she was sabotaged!_

_No, She...she..._

It had been months since Simon thought about her.

And only now when Nova opened her mouth, the words that escaped made Simon stiff.

"Who's the lady in the picture?" Nova said, eyes gazing upon a cracked dark frame.

He rest his eyes on the same photo...and realized how she couldn't have known it was her.

It was them but they were teenagers.

There was Hugh, wearing a pink t-shirt, his hair unbleached, holding kittens in his lap. And there was Simon, holding Mojito, who seemed very keen on investigating the little ones. And then...the girl. She had her out, in a puff, and was wearing those fake round glasses that came with a set of clothes. And of course, her rainbow braces.

"Thats ... Georgia. " He said softly.

It had been a while when he actually said her name. Even just see her face.

Dark and filled with freckles. Georgia took care of her skin the best she could. But living in that world, it was hard finding the right needs for yourself. But she tried. She always ended up using cheap unscented soaps and lotions, and wearing long thin sleeves to keep from the sun.

"You... seem close, " a voice, which wasn't his or Georgia's said. He looked back down. Novagave him a glance before picking up the photo. Her fingers ran over every figure, tracing the crack that ran down the edge.

Georgia's eyes always glowed in the right light.

"Of course, we were," Simon managed to say, "We were best friends." Much to Hugh's dismay.

"I thought the Captain was your best friend?" Nova laughed. Simon laughed, like he knew she was going to say that. Hugh was just an easily jealous person. But eventually, he did let up.

"He lost his title after he drank my coffee."

"...Your coffee?"

"It was a limited edition!" Simon squealed. "I was and still am rightfully upset."

Nova let out a breath of a laugh. A polite gesture. One that said they didn't know if the conversation should be over or not.

Simon peered over her shoulder.

_I remember you_ , he thought. How could he forget?

She was just a pure ray of sunshine that ...didn't deserve it. He nearly choked on his sob, although managed to stifle it before Nova could turn around. And when she did, she ignored the strangled sound he made and showed another picture.

"You two are the only ones that wore capes." She said, plainly.

Simon blinked in return.

"Oh yes, we are the only ones..." he muttered, staring at the new picture he was presented. All of the council in their first uniforms. Hugh, a long green coat with a dark bandana. Tamaya and Evander had dark yellow vests, Kasumi, a short dress over black. And then Simon and Georgia, whose bodies, all but their faces, were hidden underneath a yellow and black cape.

What a detail he never realized. He just thought she never got the chance to—

"But its not yours, is it?" Nova picked up. Anyone could have picked that up from that picture.

"Well...yes and no. Georgia made it for me."

"Oh," she whispered, setting it back. It rested against the mantle of the fireplace, right next to the one she had picked up before.

"She always had a ...peculiar interest in sewing and the like," Simon said, more into space than to Nova. He took a sip of his tea still looking at the ceiling. Maybe he was talking to her.

_Can you hear us, up there? ...Wherever you are?_

Did she teach you how to sew?

"How do you think I managed to be Mr. Thumpers certified caretaker?"Mr. Thumpers was the stuffed rabbit Adrian had given Max for one of his birthdays. It had actually (originally) belonged to Georgia. And she given it to Adrian to comfort him, the last time she saw him.

And,as of somewhat expected, Simon had to take care of him more than once. He stitch up his eyes when Georgia wasn't there. But when she was gone, he had to get to the thick of it. He had to teach himself at some point. And he realized, he couldn't tell her how he improved, but he could show her.

_I still remember how to do this._

And once, she said a technique he would never learn. She had almost kept it, like a secret.

But he did learn it. And he wrote to show her.

It was strange but.. comforting. The writing ended up in flames so they could go to her. And as he knew, he wouldn't get them back, he just thought of it as her being the hoarder she was. (She had always brung water bottles into her room and refused to bring them out. That's probably just one thing Simon saw she had.)

And as he thought about it, it had been some time since they spoke.

The room had fallen silent, only the sounds of Nova shifting and digging through trunks and cabinets. Simon had no idea what she was doing but he didn't care. Not at the moment, anyway. It was a distracting noise. 

Noise that filled the room when you needed something to hear but not to listen to. The sounds of his pen scribbling added to the cacophony of shuffling papers and wrappers. He didn't know what he was going to write but he let the pen glide like he did.

_Hey Sparkles_

_I know you love to just get into the gist of things so..._

_A lot has happened_

_But we're ok_

_Adrian is safe_

_Nova is safe_

_We're ok_

Simon exhaled and flicked his lighter

The flame took hold of the paper's edge

_I still remember you_

_Maybe...you still remember me_

**Author's Note:**

> Simon and Georgia were best friends because yes. <3


End file.
